


wolf and light

by Transistors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transistors/pseuds/Transistors
Summary: Three shorts based off of a wolf Goddess, and the little ball of light that she finds.





	wolf and light

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote these two years ago but I quite like them. I'm posting them on AO3 for prosperity and because I would love to have more of my original stuff up on here. =)
> 
> Original dates:
> 
> 22nd of April, 24th of April, 25th of April 2016 [all three]

Her long hair flows out into the skies in swirls of endless paint, spinning around the stars and embracing the moon with blood-soaked tips. Her claws extend out to the dirt of Earth, her form as tall as the trees and thinner than a clump.

The ball of light beckons her onwards.

It floats and flies away, a small curiosity that flutters with powdery wings that seem to constantly crumble with each movement. She follows after the ball in twists and curves, weaving around the trees with her long body to try and figure out where this ball leads.

In the darkness it bumbles, the glow barely enough to illuminate its own path, and she does not care to aide the little thing. It bumps and crashes into trees, flutters helplessly against bark before she nudges it free, and the ball carries ever onward.

Above them, the sky is a mix and swirl of stars and fading light, and the moon melts away into the endless blackness as her thick tail brushes over it. The ball squeaks and sqawks, begging her to follow it, and so she does.

It flutters along rippling rivers and lakes, and zips past animals that turn to stone as she drags her body over their flesh. Before her the water dries, and she runs after it as it tries to navigate and manouevre through the darkness that it cannot understand.

With gentle pawing and padding at the muddy floor, she comes to a stop with it and looks up at the door that looms. Bones curve and skulls scream, embedded into thick iron like a mockery of artwork that she abhors, and she slowly makes her way towards the door.

She nudges it open, and it beeps and sqawks long and loud with the creaking of the door. With quiet padding and flowing hair, she makes her way inside and the door quietly shuts behind her.

The ball and the door fade away, and the moon does not return.

* * *

 

The wolf stands above the little light that sits at her feet. Her fur and tail swirl and spread out into the skies, filled with the secrets of the universe of her own and the lies of centuries of God and Goddesses.

The little light reaches out her small hand, and the wolf squats and offers her paw over to the light that holds it tight like an anchor to the world.

“Little,” the wolf says, her voice echoes of mothers and monsters and daughters that spread into the graveyards of the Deities, “what is your name?” The light grabs at her fingers, hers smaller than the ants in the wolf’s home. “Tell me.”

The light looks at her and flickers, her form ethereal and fading away to the darkness that is the wolf’s shadow. “Yasaman.” the light says, and the wolf accepts Yasaman’s grip. “And you?”

“Hamdolil.” the wolf says, and Yasaman rubs her thumbs over the top of Hamdolil’s hand and over her palm. “Is there anywhere you want to go?”

Yasaman grins up at her and raises her arms up, and Hamdolil lifts her up and rests her on the crook of her arms. “Take me on an adveeeeentuuuuure!” she says, and the wolf looks at her.

The universe bends to her, yet Hamdolil walks among the trees without commanding them to part for her, and Yasaman curls against her chest and glows in the darkness that follows the wolf like a plague.

She sleeps peacefully against Hamdolil’s chest, and she goes off on the search of adventure that a little light will enjoy.

* * *

 

“Is this where you wanted to go?” Hamdolil asks, Yasaman sitting in the crook of her elbow as she stares at the doorway to the next. “You wanted adventure, but this is the only thing I could find.”

The light looks up at the door that stands up against nothing, air its wall and the forest within and around the door. A deer dances on the door itself, and Yasaman tilts her head. “Where does it go?” she asks, and the wolf looks down at her before returning to gaze back at the door.

“I don’t know.” she answers honestly, and Yasaman tugs at the fur on Hamdolil’s chest. “Let’s see, then?” and so the god reaches out and pushes at the door, pushes and pushes until it gives way and the deer is screaming. It parts with a sickening crack and squelch, and Yasaman curls into Hamdolil and stays quiet.

Her footsteps echo loudly in the dull grey of the world, Hamdolil ever so gently rocking the little light in her arm and Yasaman buries her face in her shoulder. She drags the stars with her with each step she takes, and they spill out onto the dark grey floors and change grey to gold.

“I don’t wanna be here.” Yasaman says softly, and Hamdolil looks behind her at the door that stares out into the green world behind them.

“When you are older,” Hamdolil says, “we will return here, little.”

 


End file.
